Knockout
Knockout is a competition/writing made by John . Knockout is a competition with 16 contestants faced with basketball challenges. They are 16 people from all over the world. Each week the contestants will face off in basketball challenges. Each week will consist of 3 rounds..... Qualifier Round Each week this will be the first round. But, no matter what, there will always be an even number of people playing. So when there is an odd number of people, the person who finished first in last week's Qualifer Round will be guaranteed safety for the next week until there is an even amount of people. Only the first half to win this round will be safe. The other half that didn't finish, will move on to the next round. Battle Round This round is for the other half that didn't finish in the Qualifier Round. They will face off against each other and try to finish in the fastest time. This round will go on until there only 2 contestants that dont finish. Head to Head Round The final 2 who didn't finish anything will face off and race to be the first person to make 5 shots from the 3 point line. The loser will be eliminated from the competition. Setting Each episode takes place on where a contestant lives. The premiere will be in London and so will the finale.... Contestants Progress IN The contestant was not at risk of elimination and finished the qualifier round. WIN The contestant won the weekly qualifier. SAFE The contestant was saved by winning the qualifier round the previous week. LOW The contestant was almost at risk for bottom 2 but finished the knockout round. RISK The contestant was at risk of leaving competition. OUT The contestant was eliminated. FINALIST This contestant made it to the finals. WINNER This contestant won the competition. Aaron:Right here is Ivy. Our statistical computer. She's gonna help us out this season! Ivy: Let's meet our contestants! I have calculated all of their basketball statistics and I have my Pre- Standings on where the contenders are, ability wise. Aaron: We are going to have a fun season.... But, tonight, it is an instant elimination. All the contenders are doing tonight is trying to be the first 15 to make a basket from half court. And, none of them know.... So let's bring our cast out!!!!! they all come out they all line up with their bags Aaron: Hello. So, as you know, this is a traveling competition. You will be on the road moving to different parts around the world to do tasks.... Well, here's the thing.... In the plane we ordered, there are only 15 beds. There are 16 of you guys. So that needs to be ajusted to 15. Which means, tonight is an instant elimination. Your task tonight is to make a shot from half court. Just 1. Your goal is to be one of the first 15 to make that shot. The 1 person who doesn't will leave. Once, you make your shot, take your bags, and you may head in the plane. There is a TV in there to watch the remaining contenders outside on the court. You guys ready!? All: Um..... sure? Aaron: ok then... Alphabetical order..... Brnadon! You're up! Brandon throws and it is too low Delilah makes it. Mark makes it. Lily makes it. Mau makes it. Aaron: Round 2!!!!! Only Nasia makes it. Aaron: Round 3! Only Nadia makes it. Aaron: Round 4! Only Shan makes it. (Inside of plane) Delilah: Let's go Tyler! If you make it, i'll give you some brown sugar. Nasia: GO JOEY!!!! Lily: Go you fuckers Nadia: Yeah...... (Basketball court) Aaron: Round 5! Brandon, Tyler, and Tom make it. (on plane) Tyler: Where's my brown sugar? Delilah bites her lip and they go in the restroom. (basketball court) Aaron: It's time for round 6!!!!! No one makes it Aaron: Aaron: Round 7... No one makes it Aaron: Round 8....... Round 9....... Round 10. Ellie and Justin make it. Aaron: Woah! Who knew that Justin who throws like a girl made it Justin: Fuck you Aaron. Suck my d*ck. Aaron: I'll meet you in the back on the plane at midnight. Justin: *vomits* Audience: Aaron: Round 11! Joey is up first.... This is a shocker that he hasn't made it yet! Let's go to Ally, the girl who is now apparently made the co-host 10 seconds ago. Ally: Hi there. I'm Ally Titties. I'm gonna ask the fellow contenders who they want gone. Ally knocks on bathroom Ally: Delilah, who do you want gone? Delilah: Um, can you give me a few minutes???? (to Tyler) Did I tell you to stop? Ally: Ally: Nasia, who do you want gone? Nasia: The lying sh*tting motherf*cker..... Ally: .... Who? Nasia: I think we all know who... Ally: I don't. Nasia: JOHN YOU DUMB BITCH! Ally: Back to you to Aaron. Aaron: Um...... On to round 11...... Joey is up first. Aaron: Will he make it.... Oh! OH! OH! He just did!!!!! Audience cheers Aaron: John is next.... Will he make it? OH! No, he didn't.... Audience cheers louder Aaron: How 'bout Nina?? Oh, aw she misses. Audience: Aawwwwwwww Aaron:What about Rae.... OH! OH! OH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Eh, she made it. Audience: Aaron: Now it's down to John.... and Nina..... Who do you guys want to move on? Audience: NINA! NINA! NINA! Random guy: John! Silence Random guy is beaten up Aaron: John is up..... and OMG. He made it! John: Audience: Aaron: Nina has to make this to stay in the game... And OH! OH! OH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! She missed..... Audience: Lady: I want a refund. Aaron: Nina, come here darling..... It's so sad to see you go so soon. Nina: Oh well...... If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be.... Aaron: Well, we are going to miss you. C ya! Nina waves goodbye. Aaron: ok, tune in next week when go to Joey's hometown, The Netherlands. See ya! Mic check 1, 2, 3 Im out. }} the crowd starts to cheer Theme song Aaron: Hey guys! Contestants: Hey! Ally: Are you guys ready? Contestants: Yea! Aaron: Today in the first challenge, only 14 will be competing. That is because, Delilah, since you were first in the challenge last week, you received immunity this week. Dellilah: OMG! Aaron: Ok, so you guys will have to...... make a basket..... Laying down at the 3 point line. Silence Contestants: That's gonna be so easy. Ally: Oh, Aaron, you forgot to mention, the hoop will be constantly moving in a circle. Aaron: Oh yeah. Thanks Ally. Contestants: Ally: When we come back, the contestants will be doing the qualifier round. So stay right there. Aaron: Ok, contestants, are you ready? Contestants: Yes! Ally: Ok, Brandon you are up first. Brandon throws and misses by a mile Only Tyler makes it Aaron: Congrats Tyler you are the winner of this challenge. Butsince we will have an even number of people next week, you do not get immunity. Audience: Aaaawwwwwww. Nasia, Shan, Joey, and Mark are the next 4 to make it Ally: Ok, there is one spot left, who will it go to? Aaron: John, you are up first in round 4! John throws the ball and it goes in John: It falls right back out John: WTF. Audience: Aaron: Lily, you are up next. Lily throws the ball and it flies right in Lily: Aaron: Ok so Tyler, Nasia, Shan, Joey, Mark,and Lily are safe this week. What will happen when Brandon, Ellie, John, Justin, Mau, Nadia, Rae, and Tom go head to head in the Battle Round? Stay tuned to find out. Ally: Welcome back! So, before we get to the Battle Round, each week we will show what has been happening on the plane. Weird transition noise Camera 4 Kissing noises Delilah: WTF did I tell you to stop? Tyler: It's 4 AM. I'm tired. Delilah: Too bad. Camera 9 Unknown: Hehe! Here comes the airplane! Weeeeeeeeee! Camera 2 Unknown: Mama told me not to waste my life, she said spread your wings my little butterfly Unknown #2: Shut the f*ck up, bitch I'm trying to sleep! Aaron: Woah. Ok, now it's time for the Battle Round. Aaron: Ok, so, the 8 players will have to shoot from different spots on the court. There are 36 different legs to shoot from. The first 5 to finish will be safe, the 2 that don't finish, will face off in the head to head round. Are you ready? Contestants: Yep. Ally: Ok, ready,set, GO! They begin shooting Tom makes 3 in a row Nadia and Brandon make 2 in a row 5 minutes later...... Tom is in 1st with 14 out of 36 legs complete Nadia is in 2nd with 11 out of 36 legs complete Brandon is in 3rd with 10 out of 36 legs complete Rae is 4th with 8 out of 36 legs complete Ellie is in 5th with 7 out of 36 legs complete John and Mau are in 6th with 6 out of 36 legs complete Justin is in 8th with 4 out of 36 legs complete 5 minutes later...... Tom is in 1st with 30 Nadia is in 2nd with 22 Rae is in 3rd with 20 Brandon is in 4th with 19 Mau is in 5th with 17 Ellie is in 6th with 16 Justin is in 7th with 15 John is in 8th with 12 Aaron: Uh oh. Uh oh. Ally: Uh oh. Aaron: Brandon, Brandon..... I've just gotten news that you have skipped a leg... Due to a penalty, you will have to go back 3 legs. Brandon: Are you kidding me? Are you f*cking kidding me? F*ck this. Throws ball at someone in the audience Brandon: OMG. Sorry mom. Audience: OMG Ally: Look! Tom has finished! Tom: Audience: Audience cheers for 3 minutes Ally: Nadia and Rae finished!!!! Nadia: Rae: Aaron: Justin has 34, Ellie has 32, John has 30, Mau has 27. Who does the audience want to win? Audience: JUSTIN!!!! MAU!!! ELLIE!!! MAU!!!!! JUSTIN!!!! John. Aaron: OH! JUSTIN HAS FINISHED!!!!!! Justin: Ally: OMG. WTF MAU, ELLIE, and JOHN ARE ALL AT LEG 36!!!! Aaron: Ooooohhhh!!!! JOHN! JOHN! HAS MADE IT! It is official. Ellie and Mau are in the bottom. __________________________________________________________________________________ Aaron: We are back! Ellie, Mau, all you have to do is make 5 shots from the free throw line. Easy enough.Ready. Set GO! Ellie makes 2 in a row.... '' ''Mau makes 1.... Mau makes another.... Ellie makes 2 more.... Mau makes 2 more...... Ellie and Mau shoot..... They go in the basket at the same time Audience: Ellie: WTF.... Ally: Ok, I have received news from the boss.... By 0.07 seconds..... Ellie, you have been eliminated.... Ellie WTF .... Aaron: Ellie, how do you feel? Ellie: Get the fuck away from me. She leaves Aaron: Well, that's it. Next week, we go to Nadia's hometown, Indonesia. See you next time. Mic check 1, 2, 3 I'm out. }} Category:Simulated Competitions Category:Competitions Category:Writing Category:Fanfics Category:Simulated Competition